Waterfall
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Sans and Papyrus take Frisk to a place only the skelebros know about on her birthday.


Fuzzy voices drifted through the blurry dream that Frisk couldn't quite grasp onto. Slowly, she slipped out of the hold slumber had her in, and gradually opened her eyes.

Two pairs of eye sockets stared back at the little girl laying in bed. She yawned and turned over, not wanting to get up.

"Humaaaan..."

"Kiddoooo..."

She buried her head in her pillow, trying to get away from the bright light flooding her room. A boney hand wrapped itself around her shoulder.

"Wake up, sweetheart, today is an important day."

"But today's Sunday," Frisk replied.

"It is also your birthday!" Papyrus responded.

"C'mon, kiddo, we've got something to show you before everyone else comes for your party. We have to be quick about it, too." Sans said.

Frisk sighed, then sat up. "What?"

{/.|_^_|.\\}

Frisk and the skelebros found themselves in Waterfall a few minutes later. Echo flowers every whispered past conversations to the trio as they silently made their way to their destination, listening to Papyrus' quiet humming, and the echoes of the flowers. The skelebros lead her to a spot they had set up themselves next to the waterfall. The entire cavern was illuminated by the light blue glow of the water.

Frisk shot the skeletons a suspicious glance.

"Well, human," Papyrus started, "we've brought you here today to show you one of our most beloved secrets! That means you mustn't tell anyone what we're about to show you!"

Sans nodded, then extended his hand to Frisk.

"There's a place here that isn't widely known to the rest of the Underground," Sans said, leading Frisk to the bank by the base of the waterfall, "if you focus hard enough, you can remember all of the dreams you've had in the past, and you can watch them over and over again." He pulled her behind the waterfall, where their ankles were an inch deep in glowing blue water. Frisk was shocked by the freezing temperature of the water, and was sprayed with mist from the waterfall.

"In here," Sans said, pointing to a small hole. He stepped aside. "After you, kiddo."

Frisk got down onto all fours and crawled through the little hole. There was still water, and now her legs and hands were wet. She made it through the hole, then stood inside the little cavern.

It was pitch-black except for the little dots of various shades of blue, and the glowing water. She marveled at the sight. The little dots were all around her, and she could touch them. They were extremely slimy and warm in her hand.

Sans crawled in behind her. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Look into it," he said, "and try to remember a dream that you know you had, but can't quite remember the details."

Frisk frowned, then cupped the ball of light in her hand, trying to remember the fuzzy dream they had dragged her out of.

Sans waited for her to say something, capturing his own ball of light to see if he could remember a dream.

"I see it!" Frisk said. Sans smiled, watching Frisk's face morph into surprise. "I see my dream!"

"We told you," Sans said, shrugging.

"Whoa! This is cool!" He heard her inhale, then walk around. "Where's Papyrus at?"

Sans chuckled. "He has to come in another way, since that hole is way too small for him to enter. He'll be here in a minute."

"What was your dream about?" Sans asked.

"It was just about butterscotch-cinnamon pie," she answered, shrugging. "Nothing special."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FOUND AN ENTRANCE!"

A part of the upper wall had opened up, and Papyrus jumped in. Sans grabbed Frisk by the shoulders and roughly pulled her back. She fell onto Sans as he fell into the water, and Papyrus crashed in. He landed on his feet in the inch-deep water, and the opening which he had come through closed again.

"Jeez, Pap," Sans said, "you okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah," she responded, standing up, then helping Sans up. "Papyrus, are you okay?"

"Yes, human!" Papyrus stood up. "I apologize for my...dramatic entrance."

"How long have you guys known about this place?" Frisk asked.

Sans shrugged. "I dunno. I was just out walking one day, and I saw a little opening behind the waterfall. It caught my eye socket, so I checked it out. I haven't been countin' the days, but probably for a few months."

She smiled and collected more of the balls of light. "These are cool. What are they called?"

Sans shrugged. Papyrus approached Frisk, then said: "Well, I suppose since neither of us have a name for it, then we should let the human name it."

Sans nodded. "What do you want to call 'em, kiddo?" 

Frisk gazed at them for a moment.

"Echodreams," she responded.

"Oooh, yes, I like that name!" Papyrus said.

"Has a nice ring to it," Sans replied, "welp, kiddo, we'd better get going if you want to eat breakfast before everyone gets to the house. You're free to come here whenever you want some time alone to just think or if you have a fuzzy dream you want to remember."

Frisk nodded, then smiled. She jumped up and hugged Sans. Papyrus picked up the two, then squeezed them.

"I love you guys," Frisk whispered.

"I love you, too!" Papyrus yelled.

"I love you guys, too." Sans said.

Papyrus set them all down, then put his hands on his hips.

"Well," Sans started, "Watery going to do now?"

"SANS! DO NOT RUIN FRISK'S BIRTHDAY WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES!" Papyrus yelled while Frisk failed to hide her laughter.

"Welp," Sans continued, "that comment was pretty shallow."

"SANS I SWEAR TO GOD-"


End file.
